disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flirty Flash!
Flirty Flash! is the 15th episode of Season 36. Summary After reading a new Flossy Flash comic about her hero Flossy Flash gaining a new flirt power, Owlette tries the same new power and gains Super Owl Charm, which she uses on the Ninjalinos to make them turn against Night Ninja and also lose control of it. Plot The episode begins at the outside of Kapow! where Amaya had just bought herself the new issue of Flossy Flash where in the comic, Flossy Flash gains a new power to battle a new supervillain, Super Big Evil Bad Guy, and to stop him, she uses her new power, which is called Flirty Flash, where she sits straight, crosses her legs, and then winks and sends a pink blast of hearts at the villain to make him fall under a love spell as in the next scene, Flossy Flash walks up to him to talk in a sweet sultry tone, and then kiss him on the nose, just to make him forget what he is doing and go home. Amaya immediately dismisses the story's events as rubbish and tells the comic that that’s just silly, and that she’d never do anything like that to stop a nighttime baddie, even if she wanted to. Just then, her friends came to see that she already got the new Flossy Flash comic as Luna asked Amaya if that’s the new issue she’d been talking about yesterday. Closing her new comic, Amaya replied that it is but has a weird story to it as Connor asked what was so weird about it as she explains about Flossy Flash’s new power and how she uses it on the villain. Hearing her mention that, Luna reminds Amaya that she can be like that too sometimes, only to Connor, as both Amaya and Connor blushed while Greg and Luna snickered and Dylan only had a questioning look as he asked Amaya if she did flirt with Connor. With an embarrassed smile, Amaya replies sometimes but only occasionally, while Luna rolls her eyes and mutters “yeah right” while smirking and Greg snickers. Later, the kids were walking to have lunch just when Dylan steps on a gooey puddle of... sticky splat, which means Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos! The PJ Masks are on their way, into the night to save the day! After the transformation, Catboy was checking on the screen for Night Ninja and any of his Ninjalinos while Owlette was reading the new Flossy Flash comic and wonders if she can use Flirty Flash like Flossy Flash can. Finally, when Catboy spots Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos at the streets, he selects the Cat Car and he and Gekko hop in, but they turned to see Owlette still reading her new comic book as they called for her and she hops in, her comic still in her hands. While Catboy was driving, Owlette resumes reading to figure out how Flossy Flash uses her Flirty Flash while sitting straight in her seat just as they arrived to meet Armadylan, who was waiting for them at the fountain, to pick him up before they can go to stop Night Ninja. Meanwhile, Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos have broken into the comic book store and have stolen the new Flossy Flash comic books, including the Flirty Flash comics, which the Ninjalinos find very funny. Just then, the PJ Masks arrive to confront the ninjas as Catboy demands them to put back the comics, but Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos refused as Armadylan asked them what do they want with those comics, just as night ninja explains that he and his Ninjalinos are making the best comic book haste night ever, and once they collect ever comic in town, they'll have all the comics to themselves and their powers will be boosted once they read them. Just then, Owlette appears landing on a lamppost and sitting on top of it with her legs crossed and her back straightened just as the PJ Mask boys were puzzled about what she was doing and Night Ninja asks her what she was gonna do. Without answering, Owlette cast a sultry stare down at the Ninjalinos and winks, then sent a blast of hearts at them. Then suddenly, the Ninjalinos had lovestruck looks on their faces as they stared at Owlette in awe at her mesmerizing beauty, even Catboy was under her spell, but only Gekko and Armadylan were fine, as Armadylan asks awkwardly what was going on. As the Ninjalinos were under Owlette's love spell, she orders them to give back the comics and take Night Ninja home. Night Ninja tells the Ninjalinos to not listen to Owlette, but they don't listen as they were under her command now as they put down the Flossy Flash comics, and then charged towards their leader and grabbed him by the arms and legs, then carried him away while he started shouting at the Ninjalinos to put him down. However, the Ninjalinos didn’t listen to the shouting just as they grabbed him by the arms and then they threw him over to a tree. After their master was thrown off, the love tranced Ninjalinos giggles before going to Owlette to ask her what else she wants them to do. With surprised wide eyes, Owlette couldn’t believe that her new power had worked, so with a sweet tone of voice, she commands the Ninjalinos to put back the comics into the comic book store as they took her commands and the boys watched. Just while the Ninjalinos were busy, Gekko tells Armadylan and Catboy (who was still under the love spell) that this is great that the Ninjalinos are now helping them like before when they tried to get the golden chariot back from Night Ninja, but now is concerned about this. Armadylan agrees and is also concerned about Owlette’s new power just as he asks Catboy if that’s right, but gets no response so he snaps his fingers in front of his face and soon, Catboy was out of his love trance and he asks what happened and if they beaten Night Ninja already. Armadylan replies with a groan that they have, but says truthfully that the Ninjalinos have helped them beat Night Ninja thanks to Owlette’s super owl charm, her new power Gekko adds as Catboy remembered that now as he had fallen under the new power’s spell too. The following night, the boys were discussing about Owlette’s new power as Armadylan says that it’s kinda helpful, although Gekko concludes that even though the super owl charm did come in handy at first, but it might become a problem. However, Catboy agrees with Armadylan but Armadylan reminds him that he (Catboy) was under the super owl charm love spell too, making their leader blush with embarrassment as he was reminded that. Villain Motives * Night Ninja: To steal the new Flossy Flash comic books Characters * Amaya/Owlette * Connor/Catboy * Greg/Gekko * Dylan/Armadylan * Luna * PJ Robot * Night Ninja * Ninjalinos Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 36 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Friendship Category:Flirting Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Rocko’s Modern Life Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 36 images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Flirting images Category:Episodes with running gags Category:Season 36 episodes based on cartoons